A tool for maintenance is provided in a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “on-board tool”) so that an occupant of the vehicle can deal with problems with the vehicle. As an on-board tool storage structure, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-29153 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a spare tire house (spare tire well) in which a first depressed portion for storing a spare tire has a second depressed portion further formed therein, and a groove is formed in a bottom surface of the first depressed portion in such a manner as to cross over the second depressed portion. Patent Document 1 states that the structure makes it possible to effectively use the space of the spare tire house while securely holding a spare tire.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4239777 (hereinafter, Patent Document 2) discloses a vehicle rear structure including a plate member, which covers a recessed space formed in a floor panel, and allows a spare tire to be mounted on an upper surface of the plate member, and an attachment member, which protrudes upwardly from a bottom surface of the recessed space, and can hold the spare tire. In the vehicle rear structure, a storage part for a small object is formed in a filling member composing the plate member. Patent Document 2 states that the structure makes it possible to preferably mount a spare tire in a vehicle and to effectively store a small object.
As described above, in Patent Document 1, a spare tire is mounted in a spare tire well. In Patent Document 2, a spare tire is mounted on a plate member in which a small object, such as an on-board tool, has been stored. Therefore, on-board tools and the like are covered by a spare tire, thereby reducing the visibility, resulting in it being difficult to see where the on-board tools are stored. Furthermore, when a spare tire is mounted above an on-board tool and the like as in the above-described structure, it is necessary to detach the spare tire in order to take out the on-board tool and the like, thereby forcing an occupant to perform complicated operation.